


something wicked this way comes

by luffia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, POV Second Person, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3815524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffia/pseuds/luffia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but akashi is gone like dead languages and you have no idea how to get him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	something wicked this way comes

 

your tongue feels like lead and sandpaper when you force your lips to mouth "who are you?"

because the flesh and the bone in front of you is not your captain.

his left eye gleams molten gold instead of violent red, and the Other smiles at you with all his teeth. "i am akashi seijuurou, of course."

 _(but he's not, oh god, he's not.)_  

 

-

 

akashi somehow never seemed like a real person. he was always more similar to a wisp of smoke, to water pouring through finger cracks. so perfect. so utterly untouchable. maybe the fantasy just expired.

_(except that akashi was warm and his eyes softened when he smiled. he laughed like a secret; and only once he forgot his umbrella, but you discovered his hair curled when wet.)_

real people don't stab others with scissors either, nor do they display worryingly megalomaniac tendencies, and they certainly don't threaten to gouge their own eyes out. most importantly, real people don't have Others within their bodies, don't drown inside themselves and let them take their place.

you don't know what you're supposed to think anymore.

 

-

 

teikou changed the generation of miracles, but it's different with akashi. he didn't just change,  _something_  took his place. the Other is almost machiavellic in his cunning, cutthroat and ruthless in victory, and watching him is vaguely unsettling in an uncanny valley sort of way. he looks and moves almost, but not exactly, like akashi, the minuscule difference sinister enough to make chills crawl up your spine.

practice soon became smothering. sometimes, when akashi talked to haizaki, or when the seniors complained of their too-young captain, it seemed like his whole aura would harden. in those moments, akashi's words turned icier than usual but just as unfailingly polite, and looking back you recognize those for what they were: glimpses of the Other that stopped being an exception and became the rule.

 

 

-

 

you can't pinpoint when the dreams started.

you remember waking up drenched in sweat and panting, body so hot you thought your veins were full of liquid fire. you had stared at the ceiling, curled your fingers into fistfuls of sheets just like akashi had in the dream until you swallowed the shame and slipped a hand underneath your pajamas. 

you also have no idea when they started changing, except that it happened after that cursed match. _111-11, 111-11, 111-11._

they sometimes start like before, with akashi soft and pliant in your hands. he is sweaty and smiling and spreading his legs wide open for you, whining and writhing and moaning, letting out this little breathy gasp as you sink into him, so  _sinfully good, so good._

then it jumps to akashi's cock, hot and pulsing inside you, stretching you to a point of pain and too much and wanting and  _more more please more-_  he fucks you brutal and fast and painful, and you wrap your legs around your former captain's waist and use your nails to carve shreds into his skin, leave brutal red marks down his back and you arch, scream when you come.

when it is over, there is blood all over your dreams.

 

-

 

"tetsuya," says the Other before he brings kagami to his knees,  _("know your place," declares the emperor, proud and unbending before walking away, not even sparing a second glance to the rest of your team.)_ "it's been a while." 

you swallow down the bile. there was a time when akashi calling you by your first name would have made your breath halt.

that, however, is not akashi.

 _i will find you,_  you swear once again.  _i will find you, and_ _i will save you_.

but akashi is gone like dead languages, and you have no idea how to get him back.

 

-

 

the morning of the winter cup, the dream is different too. there is the Other, lion eyes wicked, straddling your hips and grinding down as he brings his mouth to your ear–

 _"i will tear you apart,"_ he breathes, and you wake up with a jolt.

 

-

 

as your teams line up before the final, you stare into placidly calm heterochromatic eyes, shake hands.

 _i will save you,_ you think.

the Other smiles, vicious. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. there are two akashi seijuurous, and they switched places. like. how is that not infinitely creepy? give me all the angst, i want it.  
> 2\. on a cheerier note, i found out yesterday about the kurobas extra game and omg. look at them being friends and working together again daww. also did you guys see beautiful shining shojo prince akashi? whoa what a BABE.  
> 3\. i abuse parenthesis LEAVE ME ALONE.  
> 


End file.
